1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an automobile electronic alarm device, more particularly to an automobile electronic alarm device having a distinct alarm sound output.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, various locks and electronic alarm devices are installed to protect an automobile against burglary and theft. There is a type of electronic alarm device available wherein a plurality of control switches are connected to a microprocessor unit. The control switches are associated with locks provided at the doors of the automobile and at the engine hood. The control switches further include a level sensor provided on the chassis. Thus, whenever a thief tries to pick any lock on the automobile or when the automobile inclines by more than a predetermined angle (such as 15 degrees) relative to the ground, the microprocessor unit triggers a sound generating unit to produce a loud alarm sound to scare off the would-be thief.
A main disadvantage of this type of electronic alarm device is that it is already installed in most automobiles and is capable of emitting only one kind of alarm sound output. Thus, if the automobile was parked in an area where there are many vehicles, it would be difficult to ascertain, without actual inspection, if the alarm sound came from one's automobile or not. The owner would therefore have to rush to his automobile to quell his fears. After experiencing several false alarms, the owner would eventually become careless, so that the next time he hears an alarm sound, he would probably decide, without checking, that the alarm sound came from another vehicle.